hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Sanzenin Mansion
|info3 = Volume 1 }} }} , also known as is where Nagi lives, though it is actually owned by her grandfather Mikado. Also living in the mansion are Hayate, Maria, Klaus, Tama and Shiranui. Hayate serves as Nagi's butler following her orders and also goes to school with her. Maria is Nagi's maid and has been taking care of her for a long time. Klaus is the head butler who is in charge of hiring and firing Nagi's personal butlers. Tama is Nagi's pet white tiger and Shiranui is a stray black cat whom Nagi accepted into the mansion when Hayate brought him in. The mansion is guarded by the Sanzenin SP. The entire mansion is very huge, supposedly occupying 65% of Nerima. The mansion grounds include an amusement park,a lake,beach,and many more. The mansion interior is also very big much to Nagi's woes. Though the entire mansion is very big, Nagi only uses a small portion of the place and only employs a few people to maintain the household. Subvenue Main building The main building is the center of Mansion. This is where Nagi, Maria, Hayate, Klaus, Tama and Shiranui lived before Nagi lost her right to the Sanzenin inheritance. The story usually takes place in this building if it occurs in the mansion. There are a lot of rooms in this building but only a few were used such as the living room, main hall and dining hall. Some rooms such as the library are rarely used. The main bathroom in this building is very huge. It looks a lot like a swimming pool. This bathroom also has a sauna room. The main building also includes a swimming pool and Maria's flower garden. Scattered around the mansion grounds, there are many busts that are homages to several anime characters such as Conan Edogawa and InuYasha. Nagi Nagi Land This place only makes an appearance in Chapter 25 and Season 1 Episode 21. is the private amusement park located within the mansion grounds. Mikado gave Nagi this amusement park as a birthday present. Although the amusement park was made especially for Nagi , Mikado deliberately made it so that every ride in the park is restricted to a person who is 140 cm or higher. Nagi rarely visits this place because her height is 138 cm. Though none of the rides have ever been used, the employees who work there hope that Nagi would visit and one day be able to ride them. Lake Sanzenin lake site is the private lake inside the Sanzenin estate. It makes its first appearance in Chapter 85 and Season 1 Episode 22. Although this is a private lake, its size is very huge, around 2 km. This lake also has its own ecosystem because Mikado released many aquatic creatures in it. That's why there are some creatures living inside the lake that cannot be found outside it. All the fish that are used as ingredients for the daily meals at the Sanzenin Mansion come from this lake. Maria always visit this place for fishing and to gather ingredients. In the SynergySP Timeline, the center of the lake is home to a gigantic turtle that resembles a small island.Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 26 Power Plant The Sanzenin Mansion doesn't get its power from an outside source. Instead it has its own power plant inside the estate producing the mansions electricity. This place only makes an appearance in Chapter 65 and Season 1 Episode 40. It is located 1 km away from the main building. If the main power generator is down, this power plant still has a backup generator for producing power, although its backup generator is always switched off. This power plant also has a hot spring inside. It is used as the natural source for running the generator and producing power. Every place in the Sanzenin Mansion gets its power from this power plant. Garden The Sanzenin Mansion's garden doesn't look like a normal garden. The plants and the garden's size make it look more like a forest. It only makes an appearance in Chapter 124. It's the place of a legendary Persimmon Tree. There is a river in the garden that is 10 km long. Private Beach (J.C. Staff Timeline) This place only makes an appearance in the OVA. This is a private beach located inside the mansion. The landscape is more like a southern island than Nerima (which is where the mansion is located). This beach is man made except for the sea. It took a couple of billion yen to make it look like a real beach. There are many resorts along the sea for changing and living. Also this place includes a swimming pool along with beach chairs as well as a water slide. There is an island that looks like a desert island not too far away from the beach. This island though, is still located within the Sanzenin estate. Sea Disgaea (Manglobe Timeline) This place only makes an appearance in Cuties Episode 5. It is a man made beach located within the mansion's estate. The outside looks like a dome while the inside landscape has been made to look like a southern island. This place includes a large swimming pool with a wave function to make it appear more like an ocean. New Manglobe designs In the Manglobe Timeline (CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Cuties and 10th anniversary OVAs), the entire main building of the mansion appears to have gotten a whole new interior design. Examples include indoor fountains, Nagi's room, the main hall, etc. Though Nagi, Maria and Hayate live here like they used to before they moved to the Violet Mansion. References Navigation